Anna Flint
"QUOTE" Personality Anna Flint is a powerful extrahuman with the ability to manipulate earth and stone. Boasting a dark and tumultous past, she is desperate to atone for her mistakes and find a place she can finally call home. Sweet, enthusiastic and eager to please, Anna is easy to get along with and tends to make friends wherever she goes. Desperate for companionship, love and approval, she goes out of her way for those around her; often cooking elaborate dishes, cleaning up after her friends and trying to help them with their problems. While she genuinely enjoys doing these things, her ulterior motive seems to be the affection and approval she wins through these actions. More than anything in the world, Anna longs to feel accepted and loved. Anna is a positive, optimistic person who tends to find the silver lining in most situations. She's encouraging to her friends; always inspiring them to hold on to hope. While her dark past has made it difficult for Anna to trust others, her desperation for companionship usually wins out over her better instincts and she generally tries to see the best in others. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for how Anna sees herself. Owing to multiple factors, Anna doesn't think highly of herself; seeing herself as stupid, worthless and ultimately unloveable. This self-view has only served to further stoke the fires of Anna's desperation to prove herself, both as a hero and as someone worthy of being loved. Though uneducated owing to her tumultous history, Anna is clever in her way and tends to catch on easily. Having had few opportunities to read many books, the majority of her literary experience comes from the comic books she was able to squander her very meager fortune on. Anna related easily to the characters in these pages and, upon discovering her powers, attempted to emulate their heroics. When not reading comic books, Anna is usually listening to music. From an early age, Anna displayed a strange connection with music; able to recall the names of nearly every song, artist and album that came on the radio. Music also has a calming effect on Anna and, on rare occasions, can even prevent the loss of control over her powers. From the outset of her powers, Anna has been something of a runaway in more ways than one. Though she is desperate to find a home, her inability to control her powers or escape from her past generally tend to keep her on the move. Even more, Anna is desperate to escape from herself; seeing every new town she arrives in as an opportunity to "be someone new". Unfortunately for Anna, however, these opportunities are generally short lived; only further deepening Anna's self loathing and desire to run away. Anna's relationship with her powers is an interesting one. Powerless over her own life, the surge of power she gets when using her powers is strongly alluring. Unfortunately, the intense guilt and regret she feels afterwards (usually when her powers have hurt someone) are usually enough to quell her enthusiasm. Upon initially discovering her powers, Anna attempted to use them "like a superhero"; jumping into fights, fires and accidents in an attempt to help others. While she did manage to help a few people, the destruction and devastation she left in her wake was often irrepairable. The fear and guilt Anna carries as a result of this has only made it all the more challenging for her to control her powers. At the Rhoades Institute, Anna is desperate to break this cycle and find the control she needs to keep her powers in check. All in all, Anna is a sweet, enthusiastic albeit troubled girl with an incredible ability. Whether or not this ability will be used for good or evil remains to be seen. History Little is known about Anna's history prior to her time at the Rhoades Institute. What is known is that one Anna Flint was left on the doorstep of a church in the small town of Kingman, Arizona on June 5th, 1950. She spent the first few years of her life there before she was taken into foster care. Even as a child, Anna displayed a love for music and a tendency to roam the surrounding desert and climb into the mountains. There were, in fact, several instances in which Anna attempted to run away to the mountains in order to live in a cave. High up in the mountains, surrounded by earth and stone, Anna felt that she was safe from those who would hurt her. Anna's upbringing was a tumultous one, with her typically living in anywhere from two to three places in any given month. Anna didn't receive adequate care in many of these homes and was sometimes forced to go without food or to sleep on the floor. When Anna was thirteen years old, she thought she'd hit a lucky break when she was actually adopted by Mary and Frank Greaves: a kindly, wealthy couple living just outside of Toledo, Ohio. While the first few months in Anna's new home were bliss, matters took a turn for the worst when she found herself the victim of Mary and Frank's son, James. Threatening that Anna would lose her new home and family if she didn't cooperate, Anna was exploited and abused by the older boy. During one particularly brutal encounter, Anna's powers first manifested; resulting in her leveling the house and killing her entire foster family. Horrified, Anna fled the scene and began her life as a runaway; desperate to leave her painful past behind her. Over the years, Anna continued to stay on the run; never staying in any one place for more than a couple of weeks. During this time, Anna's loneliness and desperation for affection caused her to seek the comfort of those who would have her. These experiences, while providing temporary relief usually left her feeling empty and degraded. Desperate to escape from this and the others horrors in her past, Anna also began her admittedly tenuous career as a superhero; using her newfound powers in order to help others. While she did manage to help a few people, she also left a path of destruction and devastation in her wake which filled her with intense remorse and guilt. When Anna was sixteen years old, she had a brief but destructive encounter with a secret government agency that was attempting to bring her in. During the conflict, Anna unintentionally leveled several small buildings; injuring many and killing several in the process. Anna managed to escape from the spooks, but not before seeing the damage she had inflicted on the small town. Guilty over what she had done, Anna stopped using her powers for a short time afterwards, but found she was unable to refrain from doing so when she witnessed the attempting lynching of a black man. It was this intervention which ultimately led to her being taken in by the Jeffersons. Though Anna knew that it was selfish of her to want to stay, she did so anyways owing to the kindness of the family and her desperate belief that she could finally have her home. Unfortunately, this was not to be as the KKK descended on the home a short while later. During the attack, Anna and the Jeffersons were thankfully rescued by the timely intervention of a group of extrahumans hailing from "The Rhoades Institute". Offered an opportunity to learn to control her abilities and a home alongside those who were like her, Anna accepted Dr. Rhoades' invitation to join; becoming the third official member of the Institute. Notable Accomplishments Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others Dr. Rhoades is a sweet, bookish psychiatrist who has recently taken Anna under his wing; giving her a home and something of a family. Owing to this fact, Anna practically worships Dr. Rhoades and has been carrying something of a torch for him almost immediately since their first meeting. While she now understands that nothing will ever happen between the two of them, she nevertheless continues to see him as the sweetest, gentlest and most patient person she's ever met. She's terrified of what could happen if he discovers the truth about her past and, owing to her desperation to hold onto the life and home he's given her, has been largely evasive about these details. Kurt PInkman is a hyperactive, charismatic youth with the ability of superspeed. Anna likes Kurt a lot and thinks he's probably the coolest person she's ever met. She looks up to Kurt to a great extent; admiring him for his taste in music and movies. Out of everyone at the Rhoades Institute, Kurt is the closest to Anna in age and probably the closest thing she has to a real friend. Franklyn Dodds is a gruff and grumpy private investigator with the ability of electrokinesis. Anna likes Franklyn a lot, often giggling at his grumpiness and jokes. While she wishes Franklyn was around more often, she enjoys the time that he's around and will usually go out of her way to make her fried chicken when he is. Powers and Abilities 'Extrahuman Abilities' 'Enhanced Physiology' Anna's physiology is enhanced considerably due to the nature of her ability. She is much stronger than her height and build might imply; she is stronger than most Olympic Athletes. While she does not possess true super strength, she is easily approaching peak human strength and could easily hold her own against a superhumanly strong foe. She is also remarkably agile, though her body is somewhat frail (see WEAKNESSES, below). 'Terrakinesis' Through an unknown mechanism, Anna is shown to have a connection to the earth, enabling her to shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements, including minerals compositions regardless of their state (boulders, sand, dust, dirt, rocks, etc). She is capable of levitating them and utilizing them for both offense or defense. This ability seems to be tied in some way to her adrenal gland, as her fight or flight reflex seems to heighten her abilities beyond her control. The nature of the connection appears to be psychic, at least in some part, as she does not have to be touching the ground in order to use this power (thus her powers do not seem to be based in seismic wave manipulation as previously thought). She must have at least relatively close proximity to ground, it seems, as her ability has no effect in a plane. '--Earth Launch:' Anna is capable of levitating an amount of earth and stone, compress it and then telekinetically launch it at an opponent. She has shown a degree of skill and control with it, as she seems to be fairly accurate with it and is capable of delvering non-fatal attacks with them. Her primary form of attack. '--Earth Pillar: '''By focusing on the earth around her, Anna is capable of raising a pillar of earth by rapidly adding earth to the pillar, compressing and shaping it and repeating until she is standing atop a column. This pillar is about 15 square feet wide and can rise to about 20 feet high. '--Earth Spear:' Anna is capable of causing a twist column roughly in the shape of a spear to launch out of the ground beneath or directly in front of or behind an opponent, often impaling their legs or stomachs. This attack is very dangerous and lethal if used incorrectly. She does not seem to be able to control these spears directly. Instead, they jut out in times of intense stress. '--Geokinetic Movement:' Anna can cause the earth to ripple and "flow" beneath her feet, enabling her to travel faster, like an automatic walkway. She can also cause the ground to compress directly beneath her and then powerfully release beneath her, launching her high into the air. ' --Tremor Generation:' Anna can send tremors through the gorund, manipulating the seismic activity in a very limited area. These tremors are brief, but intense, able to knock a small crowd hard off their feet. When her adrenaline spikes, this ability becomes exponentially more powerful and impossible for her to control; in such a state, it can cause landslides, bring down buildings and even open fisures. '--Temorsense:' Anna is able to use the vibrations in the ground to map out the area around her, enabling her to have almost perfect pictures of her surroundings out to about 30 feet even in pitch blackness. Skills and Training Anna has a wide variety of skills thanks to her life as a vagrant. '--Animals:' Ana is naturally very good with animals. '--Athletics:' Due to her enhanced physiology, Anna is an incredible athlete, able to outrun, out jump and out perform most professional athletes. '--Combat: While not specifically trained, Anna is a capable combatant thanks to her enhanced strength. '''--Deception: Anna is good at spinning tall tales and lying to people, a necessary skill on the road. '--Folklore:' Anna spends most of her time reading, so she is very familiar with pop culture and local folklore. '--Insight:' She tends to be good at reading people, though her naive nature somewhat off-sets this. '--Intimidation:' Anna is good at talking up a pretty mean game, and she is certainly capable of blackmail or other ways of intimidation. Again, another necessary skill in the field. '--Perception:' Despite her short attention span, she's got a good eye when she wants to. '--Persuasion:' Anna is good at diffusing tension and talking her way out of trouble. '--Resourceful:' Anna is able to find free food or lodging pretty much anywhere she goes. '--Stealth:' Anna is quite skilled at hiding and moving quietly. '--Survival:' After living on her own and traveling for so long, Anna is more than capable of living off the land. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses '--Frailty:' Anna's power seems to have had a draining effect on Anna's body. Prolonged use of her power seems to wind her and overuse causes her to black out, sometimes for days. Her immune system is also poor at protecting her from sickness, disease and exhaustion. '''--Self Esteem: '''Anna suffers from a poor self esteem, seeing herself as worthless, stupid and ultimately unloveable. Notes --Early play by actress is Chloe Grace Moretz Trivia --Favorite color is a tie between blue and green. --Favorite superhero is Superman, closely followed by Spiderman --Favorite food is a tie between pizza and fish tacos --Loves almost every genre of music, but especially enjoys Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley and The Beatles. --Loves John Wayne cowboy movies and bad sci-fi. --Doesn't know her real birthday --Has always wanted to see the grand canyon -- Category:Extrahumans Category:Terrakinesis Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Rhoades Institute Category:Generation X Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Native of Earth-1